A computer, such as a desktop computer, a server computer, a notebook computer, or other type of electronic device, includes various electronic components, including a processor, storage device, and so forth. With certain types of computers, especially those targeted for sale to individual consumers, costs associated with the computers are an issue. For such computers, manufacturers often strive to configure the computers in a cost-effective manner, such as by reducing features or by incorporating less costly components into the computers.
An issue associated with such lower cost computers is that some features that may be desirable by a certain subset of consumers may not be available without performing relatively expensive reconfigurations or upgrades.